


Proof's in the Pudding

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, just a little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bluestreak sure looks innocent and sweet, and there's not a mech alive who doesn't know what happened to him, sure, but why do they always forget he's a sniper, a trained warrior just like them?





	Proof's in the Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Bluestreak, Springer  
**Warnings:** Bit of Violence, Implied Friends with Benefits Blue/Sunny/Sides  
**Notes:** For SunnySidesofBlue who wanted to see Bluestreak wipe the floor with someone who was being patronizing and overbearing.

Bluestreak heard the door open just as his aft bounced across the training mats.

"Come on," Sunstreaker said from where he'd just thrown Bluestreak, hand gesturing for him to get back up and try again. "You're better than that."

He was, Bluestreak knew, but Sideswipe had winked at him from behind his twin's back and made a lewd gesture, and well... Not an excuse, but it was the reason. Especially since the memory of what that tongue could do was ever so fresh in Bluestreak's mind.

"Go easy on the kid, Sunstreaker," Springer said as Bluestreak hopped back to his feet. "Not everyone's as in love with violence as you."

The room froze.

Bluestreak gaped for a second, but only that before he planted his hands on his hips, faced Springer squarely, and demanded, "_Excuse_ me?" Springer's mouth opened, but Bluestreak wasn't in the mood and slashed his hand through the air. He had no clue. None of the mechs visiting from Cybertron did, and like fun was Bluestreak going to listen to one of his best friends be insulted like that. "Just where do you get off saying a thing like that? You don't know slag about Sunstreaker, or me, or anyone here for that matter! In love with violence, my aft. I'm of a mind to show you what a love of violence is."

Off to the side, Sideswipe snickered. Bluestreak had a good view of Smokescreen, and he was already quietly taking bets.

"Get your aft on this mat," Bluestreak decided even as the words were spoken. He waved Sunstreaker off, catching sight of the gold mech's smirk as he stepped lightly to his twin's side.

Springer stared for a moment, then huffed a soft laugh and shook his head. "You don't have anything to prove to me, kid."

"Oh, I think I do." Bluestreak jabbed a finger at the mat opposite his own position. Fraggers. He'd forgotten what this slag was like. Everyone on Earth knew he was capable now. It'd taken him about ten years and lots of publicly held training spars with the twins and Jazz to prove he was no creampuff, and for the last twenty or so, Bluestreak had enjoyed being treated like the damn adult he was. Now in waltzes Springer with his patronizing smile and pitying optics, and Bluestreak was _not_ going to put up with it. Springer was the biggest of the lot -aside from Ultra Magnus anyway- so even if Bluestreak didn't win the spar, he'd have shown himself able to at least hold his own for a while. It was worth it, and a glance at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave him another boost of confidence.

Sunstreaker's chin dipped ever so slightly, and Sideswipe was grinning like a demon.

Springer looked around too, and Kup made a 'go on' sort of wave from where he leaned against the wall. There was a gusty sigh from Springer as he shook his head and handed his rifle to Hot Rod. Bluestreak considered warning him that he'd been trained by _Prowl_ in Crystalocution, and that Jazz had dug deep into Kung Fu and taught everyone who would give him half a chance, Bluestreak having been one such.

But then. "No shame in backing out. I don't want to hurt you," Springer said.

Bluestreak snorted, then dove forward. He kept the series of Crystalocution strikes too light to do real damage -because Ratchet could and would hand him his aft- but hard enough to be felt. Springer gasped with each hit and danced back even as Bluestreak disengaged.

"No shame backing out," Bluestreak mocked. "I don't want to hurt you."

That earned him a genuinely annoyed growl, and Springer came full-on. Bluestreak held steady, and once Springer was close enough, side-stepped, caught his wrist, and threw him over his hip.

"That's for insulting Sunny," Bluestreak said, looking down at Springer where he lay on his back. "Now get up, because I want my piece too."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
